1. Field
An aspect of embodiments relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. Hence, the organic light emitting display device has come into the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a pixel unit configured to include a plurality of pixels, a driving circuit configured to supply a driving signal to the pixel unit, a control circuit configured to supply a control signal to the pixel unit, and a power supply circuit configured to supply power to the pixel unit. When a scan signal is supplied to each pixel, each pixel emits light with luminance corresponding to a data signal supplied in synchronization with the scan signal. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device displays a predetermined image.